Pyrocannon
Pyrocannon is a extremely armoured white robot Pyro with very powerful and damaging weapons. Appearance Pyrocannon is a WHT Apperture Science Pyro (blu skin) with a P-Y20 eye, 3K-TR exo breaker, a Sentry Minigun, lv. 3 sentry rocket launcher and a Cogged Cleaner. He have a deeper version of the Portal 2 turret's voice. Personality Pyrocannon's personality is very obedient and soulless, he follow orders without any questions and will continue to follow them until he succeed or other orders is given. He doesn't seem to have any free-will at all, and he follow he's leaders who control his "free-will". Even though Pyrocannon is very robotic in personality, he can command a squad of troopers to do tasks, but only if these tasks is sent by he's own leaders. Biography Pyrocannon was created by the organisation called SEW (Surveillance, Efficiency, Weaponizing) to be a super heavy combat machine which could outmatch any other opponent in durability and fire-power. SEW used their seemingly unlimited amount of money and resources to make a prototype combat robot freak with capability to destroy other freaks no matter how strong they are. But SEW wouldn't stop there, they would fix and upgrade him after every failed battles, gather more information on deadly freaks and make Pyrocannon able to beat the freaks he couldn't kill before. And when SEW is done, Pyrocannon will become mass produced and form a army of war-machines unlike any ever seen before! Abilities Pyrocannon's most powerful strength is his armour, which is an alloy of tank metal and a rear unknown material used by SEW. This armour makes Pyrocannon capable of withstanding extreme amounts of punishment, he even outmatches Soldine's armour heavily. These metal platings can also resist laser shots completely. Even though other kinds of weapons can damage him, but just slightly. Pyrocannon have also inbuilt scanners to spot enemies in a radius of 50 meters. His visible weaponry contains the following: * Triple Laser Repulsor (Cogger Cleaner) This weapon can shoot three blue lasers at once (one for each hole) and deals significant damage on opponents. It can also charge up for more fire-power. but this process can take different amount of time, depending on the shot's damage. * Heavy sentry Minigun (Sentry Minigun) This weapon works as a normal sentry gun only with 6 times more fire-power and seemingly endless ammunition. * Heavy Sentry rocket launcher (level 3 Sentry Rocket Launcher Gib) This weapon is very identical to the normal one's only with heavier rockets that deals heavy damage and big knock-back on targets. * Power Enchanter Guntlet (3K-TR Exo breaker) (red planet rider set) This is a arm created for close ranged melee fighting. It multiples Pyrocannons hits heavily, and can also charge up with electricity, to stun enemies. His other weaponry is hidden, but here's some of them: * Heat and target seeking quad missile pack (Floral defence rocket launcher gib) This weapon appears out from the front section on the Power Enchanter Gauntlet, and can fire one rocket at the time or 4 at the same time. These rockets will follow targets with lock-on, or heat-seeking. * Ballista Wall Breaker Cannon (Original) (head transforms to this weapon) This weapon is used two break heavily built objects. it can still be used as a weapon with very heavy shots. The Ballista shoots only one shot at the time. * Hellvetica Geo-Force Destroyer (Orion TMA-21) (red planet rider set) This is the most powerful weapon in Pyrocannons arsenal. The HGFD is morphed out from the half bottom of the left arm and covers it. The HGFD uses a long time to charge, but when it fires it shoots out a huge laser ray that explodes whatever it hits. It can obliterate a entire warship in one single shot! Pyrocannon can be hacked but not easy, at all in fact. Since SEW see's him as a very powerful killing-machine, they created one of the strongest protection programs in existence with a fire-wall that would be nearly impossible to break. This code even changes every fifth minute, so hacking would be completely out of the question. Pyrocannon also got a cloaking device that turns him invisible. But only by firing on Pyrocannon when he is cloaked, can make the cloaking device deactivate. Pyrocannon also has X-ray vision to prevent attackers to cloak from his sight or hide nearby. Weaknesses Pyrocannon is a bit slow moving due to very heavy armour and equipment. But even though he is reacting fast, he will still be quite bad at evading enemy fire. So instead, Pyrocannon just take the hits, which he survives very good thanks to he's armour. Pyrocannon is also weak to EMP devices, and a powerful one can turn him of completely. To prevent this, Pyrocannon got a recharge system that will turn his systems online again by using a powerful electric shock. But for unknown reasons, this ability begins to work 1 hour after he's shot down.Category:Robots, Cyborgs and AndroidsCategory:Mighty GlaciersCategory:GunnersCategory:Lawful Evil BeingsCategory:Pyros Category:WHT Team Category:Monsters made by Trytix